Godzilla and friends watch stuff
by Zombie Executioner
Summary: Godzilla went to check something out and now he is watching random stuff? Oh boy
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING! HOPE YOU LOVE THE STORY!**

* * *

Godzilla was walking on the island heading to meet up with Rodan. What they exactly wanted he wasn't sure but it did pique his interest.

"Godzilla you are finally here!" Rodan said as he walked up to his King

"Yes I am now what is it" Godzilla asked irritated

"That would be me your highness" said a human voice...hold up

Godzilla looked down and saw a human standing there with a smile on his face and he began to walk towards him and Rodan.

"Is this human stupid?" Rodan asked as they watched him walk on the air up to them...wait a second

"You can understand us?!" Rodan yelled

"I think you should be more concerned at the fact I'm walking on air towards you." He stated

"We have fought many creatures human why should we be intimidated by that?" Godzilla growled

"Because your highness" he said as he made it to their eye level "I can do this" he snapped his fingers as they all of a sudden disappeared

* * *

Godzilla saw a black void and a human couch? Wait a second why does he feel...smaller? Godzilla looked to his left and saw a mirror. He was human sized?! How?!

"Godzilla?" Asked a gentle voice

He saw Mothra surprised and King Ghidorah to her right. They both looked utterly confused on the situation.

"Great everyone is here!" He saw the same human again as he descended from the void...somehow

"What did you do to us?!" Yelled an angry Godzilla

"Relax I'm only having you watch something!" He said chipperly "then You guys can go back to your normal lives!"

Godzilla glared but simply agreed. If he could pull something like this maybe it wouldn't be a bright idea to attack him. As they all, somehow, sat on the couch the man said "I hope you are ready for the feels y'all!"

**The screen opened up underwater as they saw a sub heading to a Destination. The man inside was Japanese and was wearing radioactive protective gear. He also had what looked like a tank shell sitting behind him. This man was Dr. Serizawa and he was on a mission. **

"Isn't that the man who killed the first Godzilla?" Asked Mothra

"Yes he was. He used some device that destroys all the oxygen around them to kill the very first. Still unknown how he figured out though" Godzilla said as he remembered the story.

"If it takes getting rid of all the oxygen to kill the original than your species is harder to kill than I thought" Ghidorah growled

**He surfaced in a cave filled with lava and began the climb up the steps to his destination. After all these years. It was finally time to save the one creature he was studying. He will not let the world fall into Ghidorah's evil jaws!**

"I wonder who he is saving" chuckled the man confusing the kaiju

"Why did he say 'jaws'?" Asked Rodan

Ghidorah cleared his throat and showed his wings.

"Oh right" Rodan said sheepishly

**He finally ascended the ancient steps and preped the nuke. He finally got his medicine in here.**

"What do they mean by medicine?" Mothra asked

"You'll see" said The Man

**He heard the sound of something coming and looked to his left. There was smoke as a face came through the smoke. Godzilla had came over to see what this human was doing.**

"What is happening?" Rodan asked

"Just watch" Godzilla replied

**Dr. Serizawa walked towards Godzilla with no fear in his step. He took off his helmet and threw it to the ground. He slowly raised his hand and placed it upon Godzilla. The nuke had ten seconds left.**

"Why isn't he afraid of you?" Ghidorah asked surprised

Mothra covered her mouth as tears rolled down her face. "Don't you dare say it!" She practically yelled shocking everyone as it slowly clicked in.

**Serizawa looked up at Godzilla who was shocked to see a human do this and look him dead in the eye. He spoke his final words in Japanese**

**"Goodbye...Old Friend" He said as the timer ran out and detonated**

Mothra cried out loud as Rodan tried to help comfort her. Ghidorah bowed his heads in respect. If a human was brave enough to walk up to Godzilla and call him an old friend without fear well...that is something he knows all kaiju want.

Godzilla Sat there shocked. In all his life he never once had a human friend. It hurt so bad to see this happen to him. Tears threatened to fall as he wondered why all the people he loved always get hurt.

**A shockwave went throughout the seafloor as a submarine left the scene. As soon as it surfaced people ran out of it looking around. **

**"Do you see anything?!" Asked a woman**

**"Nothing yet!" Replied a man as music began to play.**

**A theme began to play as Godzilla resurfaced his dorsal fins glowing blue. With a mighty roar he let out an atomic breath into the sky! Once it ended he looked at the humans and knew he must now fight Ghidorah.**

**Screen fades to black.**

"Rest in Peace Doctor Serizawa. May your soul find its place among the stars." Ghidorah said shocking all the kaiju in the room

"You know" all the kaiju looked at The Man "People from where I from say that Godzilla's atomic breath held his very soul. So when he fired it into the sky people believe Godzilla gave him a one way ticket to heaven. In this world Dr. Serizawa woke up Godzilla to defeat you Ghidorah. I believe that gave him the motivation and the power to defeat you." The Man finished

"Then by all that is holy by Gaia. Godzilla I do not regret losing that final battle with you. That man should be proud to have known you." Ghidorah said

"Agreed" Godzilla said shocking Rodan and Mothra "I'm honored to have met him"

* * *

**So yeah decided to make this idea a story. Just so y'all know I don't expect alot of people to actually like this idea but if you do and want more let me know! Because it's just them reacting to either videos, comics, or even other movie versions of them! **


	2. Death Battle

The Kaiju were waiting for the man to return. He seemed very keen to keep secrets. They don't know why they heard something about him "getting a migraine" bit they knew he was annoyed. The man disappeared after watching the human Serizawa die. Mothra cried for hours while Ghidorah wondered if conquering earth was a good idea. Godzilla was in deep thought on what happened. Were there more humans like that? Humans who wanted to be his friend?

"Yes there is Godzilla. Far more than you realize." The Man said popping into existance

"Where did you go human?" Rodan asked curiously

"I do have a life my dear Kaiju." The Man said

"Then why did I sense you throwing a temper tantrum?" Mothra asked

"Lets just say that I was dealing with a bunch of...special cases." He replied

"Name." "Pardon?" "Your name human. Something tells me we are missing something here." Ghidorah said

The Man laughed "Ah I see. Curiosity killed the cat Ghidorah but I will humor you. I am Zex, I am what you can call an editor per say. While many of us claim to be gods, we are not omnipotent, we can't be everywhere at once. We all have real forms but when we travel outside our dimension we can be anything we want. I can take the form of any of you or even create my own destiny. We can even create our own stories and weave tales of adventure, horror, suspense, action, survival, etc, etc. I can even reserect the dead."

Godzilla froze and charged him. All the kaiju watched as he was held in the air by the now identified Zex with one hand. Rodan and Mothra were prepared for a fight but what they heard next shocked them all.

"Can you bring back my dad!?" Godzilla practically begged

Ghidorah's jaws hit the floor with that statement. Godzilla, The King of the Monsters, was begging for someone to be brought back to life. It made no sense to him! This is not how a king should be! Godzilla was showing weakness.

"While I can my king there is a problem with that request." Zex said making all of them confused as Godzilla was set down

"There are many forms of you." He said as all their jaws hit the floor

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ARE MULTIPLE FORMS OF HIM!?" Rodan yelled

"Well in my world there are timelines of Godzilla. While you can just follow any it does take a bit of figuring out. In fact with this knowledge I could end up bringing the most fucked up version of Godzilla here." Zex simply said

"Most fucked up version?" Mothra asked nervously

"I will show you" Zex said as the screen turned on

**There was a city with a path of destruction shown. It was night and what they saw standing was not something they expected. There stood the King of the Monsters but something was wrong. He looked...like some form of a zombie. The camera showed his face. Sharp teeth with a very rubber like face. The most eye catching feature was his unblinking eyes. They stared into your soul and all they told was an untold death and destruction waiting to be unleashed.**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?" Godzilla yelled

"KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Ghidorah yelled and flew away

"MY EYES!" Mothra yelled

"DEAR GAIA IT LOOKS LIKE GODZILLA AND BIOLANTE HAD A CHILD AND THEN BEAT THE ABSOULTE HELL OUT OF IT WITH THE ENTIRE UGLY TREE!" Rodan yelled

"Damn Rodan didn't know you could do that." Zex said with wide eyes

"WELL LOOK AT IT! IT LITERALLY LOOKS LIKE A FUCKING RUBBER VERSION OF THE KING! HONESTLY I WOULD RATHER GET PLOWED BY GHIDORAH THAN LOOK OR FIGHT THAT DAMN THING!" Rodan roared back

"I completely agree" Ghidorah said as he flew back

"...damn...at least Mothra probably has something nice to say about it" Zex turned his head and saw her holding Godzilla like a flame thrower "I stand corrected."

"Well look at that thing! It is terrifying! It look like its sole purpose is to be nothing but a walking titan of fear!" Mothra bluntly told Zex

"...Well he was created to be the most terrifying and most horrific version of big g." Zex said nervously

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Ghidorah asked

"Well he can "adapt" to the situation if he needs to. In other words if he needs to chase after Rodan he could sprout wings to chase him down." Zex stated as all their jaws hit the floor

"OH HELLLLLLLLLLLLL NO!" Rodan yelled

"We need to kill it!" Mothra yelled

"That's what the Japanese said about Zilla" Zex deadpanned

"What?" Ghidorah said utterly dumbfounded

"You know that he has fought me before and used his skill set to go head to head with me. Seriously those tunnels of his were a pain in my ass, and don't you dare even get me started on his speed!" Godzilla roared

"What about his agility?" Zex asked as Godzilla began to rant about Zilla "...didn't you one shot him when you went after Kaizer Ghidorah?"

"Yes if I can get a shot in I would one shot him or even hurt him quite a bit. His stupid amount of speed and agility straight up is frustrating!" Godzilla ranted

"Wanna watch you kill a giant turtle?" Zex asked as there was a record scratch

"What?" Ghidorah asked

"Ill show y'all if you wanna see it?" Zex said

"Okay who would Godzilla even want to fight that...is...a...GAMERA!" Mothra yelled as the other Kaiju looked at her with confusion

**DEATH BATTLE**

"Oh so its a normal Tuesday." Godzilla said

**Deadpool: More like it's every day for ya!**

The kaiju looked at the man in a red suit with other confusion.

"Did that human just talk through the screen" Rodan asked with wide eyes

"No way in all of Gaia did he do that." Godzilla said

**Deadpool: Oh shut it you over grown lizard!**

"EXCUSE ME!" Godzilla yelled as the other kaiju just sat there wide eyed

"FUCK OFF DEADPOOL!" Zex said as he snapped his finges

**Deadpool: YOU MAY SLINECE ME BUT THEY WILL KN-**

Deadpool was hit off screen by a giant log.

"What just happened?" Ghidorah asked flabbergasted

"Don't worry about it." Zex said as Mothra saw the look of stress in his eyes

**(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) **

**_Wiz: Kaiju: the Japanese word for-_ **

**Boomstick: A giant monster that destroys everything around it! Like Godzilla, the King of the Monsters. **

"Hey it is you!" Rodan yelled

**_Wiz: And Gamera, the Guardian of the Universe. _**

"So that is this Gamera." Ghidorah said as he saw the giant turtle

**Despite_ being box office rivals for half a century, these two enormous creatures have never met... until today._ **

**Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. **

_**Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.**_

* * *

GODZILLA

**(*Cues: Godzilla Appears in Hokkaido - Godzilla VS. King Ghidorah*) **

_**Wiz: The year was 1954, less than a decade after Little Boy and Fatman had decimated Japan. **_

**Boomstick: The nuclear age had begun.**

"What does that mean?" Rodan asked referring to names of the bombs

"They were nicknames they gave to the nuclear bombs that they dropped on Japan." Godzilla explained

_**Wiz: As the United States tested their shiny new hydrogen bombs across the Pacific, one of them woke something up. **_

**(*Godzilla roars*) **

**(*Cues: Godzilla Theme - GMK*) **

**Boomstick: Godzilla, the radioactive rampaging savior/destroyer of Japan. **

_**Wiz: Mutated by nuclear energy, Godzilla stands over 300 feet tall and weighs 90 thousand tons. He is an unstoppable force of nature. **_

**Boomstick: And for some reason, Godzilla has made Japan his personal playground and has been stomping through it for 60 years.**

"Im not that old!" Godzilla roared

**_Man: Couldn't he have picked on some other country?_ **

**_Boardroom: *laughs*_**

"Why are they laughing?" Rodan asked

"I don't know." Mothra said confused

"Well I mean we do tend to run around Japan a lot" Ghidorah stated

"Well it is our home. Where else would we live. Plus Japan has beautiful scenery who wouldn't wanna see it." Godzilla said

"...Well...can't argue against that." Zex said

(*Cues: Requiem - Godzilla vs Destoroyah*)

_**Wiz: Godzilla's radioactive mutation leaves everything in his wake contaminated: water, plants, even people. Godzilla's presence alone turns a city block completely uninhabitable.**_

"Wait what!" Mothra yelled and all the kaiju looked at Godzilla

"What about it" Godzilla asked unfazed

"No wonder you are alone! You think people who get close to you they die!" Rodan yelled bluntly and Ghidorah, surprisingly, glared "When we get back let's throw a patry!"

"What." Godzilla said shocked

"Yeah think about it! We need nuclear energy to live and now a days humans can get close to you without worry! Why not throw a party so we can see how many humans come to see you!" Rodan explained as they all looked at him shocked with his explanation

**Boomstick: Like that noisy upstairs neighbor or people who let their dog shit in your front lawn.**

"Hey! That was rude!" Mothra yelled at Boomstick

(*Cues: Mothra vs Gigan - Godzilla Final Wars*)

**Wiz: But Godzilla does not simply walk past his enemies to destroy them. **

**Boomstick: His strength is insane. He once lifted _and threw_ his arch-rival Keizer Ghidorah, who weighs 100 thousand freakin' tons. **

**Wiz: He channels this strength through his claws, teeth, tail - **

**Boomstick: AND EPIC GRAVITY-DEFYING DROPKICKS! **

"Wait what" Ghidorah said

_(*Godzilla performs his One Angry Attack while dropkicking Megalon.)_

"You...can do that!" Rodan yelled

"Well...yeah." Godzilla replied

"How?" Rodan asked

"...I don't know" Godzilla said honestly

(*Cues: Godzilla vs Kumonga/Kamacuras - Godzilla Final Wars*)

_**Wiz: Hilarious abilities aside, Godzilla would not be such a legendary kaiju without some serious firepower. He can emit atomic energy from his body for a short-range Nuclear Pulse. **_

**Boomstick: Or fire his signature Atomic Breath, a goddamn laser beam of pure radiation! That's like microwaving at least a hundred balls of tinfoil. **

_**Wiz: Well, give or take a few... million... **_

_Godzilla fires the Atomic Breath directly to the army from Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidora: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack (2001)._

"Well no shit!" Ghidorah yelled annoyed

(*Cues: Godzilla! - Godzilla (2014)*)

**Boomstick: The Atomic Breath can melt, burn, or blow up just much anything, and you know it just _can't _smell good! I mean... _that's_ a lot of fish!**

"...Do you eat fish?" Mothra asked curious

"Well...Yeah they do taste good from time to time." Godzilla said with a shrug

(*Cues: Bio-Wars - Godzilla Vs. Biollante*)

_**Wiz: NO! No, no, no! That right there is Zilla, the bastardized and shamed American version that Toho literally bought the rights and completely re-branded... just to murder on-screen. **_

"Okay I call bullshit on that! Zilla is not **THAT **stupid!" Rodan said annoyed

"If Godzilla says he is formidable in his own way then respect it dumbass." Ghidorah said

"And he is very nice! He is like a giant puppy at times!" Mothra said remembering when Zilla would ask to play with her

"Plus he babysits for me!" Godzilla roared

"He does?" Zex asked shocked

"Well yeah he is kinda like family even if we are two different species...he can be a pain though" Godzilla deadpanned

**Boomstick: *chuckles* Take that, America!**

"Hey America may be a little gun crazy!" Mothra yelled

"Understatement of the century" Ghidorah said remembering going to America only to get shot at by nearly all of Texas

"But it has its good things! Like the Grand Canyon!"

_**Wiz: And that was just the real Godzilla's standard Atomic Breath.**_

"Hold up WHAT!" Ghidorah yelled as he gawked at Godzilla

"I have multiple?" Godzilla asked

**Boomstick: Yep. After absorbing a giant pterodactyl's soul... oookay...**

"RODAN NO!" Mothra yelled as she watched Rodan fade away on screen

"It was an honor Godzilla" Rodan said speaking for his counter part

"The honor was all mine old friend." Godzilla said sad

"Farwell Rodan...one of the fastest kaiju I have ever known" Ghidorah said shocking Rodan

(*Cues: Godzilla Vs. Megaguirus - Godzilla Attacks Osaka*)

**Boomstick: he gained the power to boost his breath to the red spiral ray...**

_**Wiz: ...an attack so deadly it only took a few blasts to obliterate the more powerful clone of himself, Space Godzilla.**_

**Boomstick/Kaiju: What?! Space Godzilla?!**

_**Wiz: Yes, Space Godzilla is a thing, moving on...**_

**Boomstick: Ohh…**

"No, no, no, no, no! We are not skipping that!" Godzilla yelled

"HOW MANY OF YOUR KIND ARE THERE DAMN IT!" Ghidorah roared frustrated

"Well...Space Godzilla was made to kinda kill Godzilla but instead he killed his creators...its a long story." Zex said sheepishly

_**Wiz: Godzilla's cell structure can quickly regenerate from all manner of wounds, and despite being vulnerable to man-made electricity, he possesses magnetic properties. Like a lightning rod, he can attract thunderbolts from the sky and use nature's power to enhance his own abilities... or turn himself into a giant living magnet. **_

**Boomstick: Magnets... how do they even work? Well believe it or not, that isn't the weirdest thing that Godzilla can do. If Big G needs to get somewhere quick, he bends over, charges up, and does this...**

"You better not be making a sex joke!" Mothra yelled

(*Cues: Godzilla Goes Flying - Godzilla Vs. Hedorah*)

_Godzilla uses his Atomic Breath to propel himself through the air._

(*Cues: Godzilla Goes Flying*)

All the kaiju's jaw dropped as they watched Godzilla fly. No one said a word as they saw Godzilla fly around like some giant shrimp.

"Godzilla?" Ghidorah asked

"Yes?"

"SINCE WHEN COULD YOU FLY!?" Mothra, Ghidorah, and Rodan yelled

"I don't know" Godzilla replied

"That is some bullshit!" Rodan yelled

**_Wiz: Well, at least Japan is... creative? _**

**Boomstick: Wait, can that even happen?**

_**Wiz: Scaling to the present, to actually lift his body means his Atomic Breath must have a force of over 328 trillion psi. **_

(*Cues: A Sign of Godzilla - Godzilla VS King Ghidorah*)

_**Wiz: That's the equivalent of 1 TRILLION riot control fire hoses, enough to wrap around the earth 38 THOUSAND times. **_

**Boomstick: Damn! **

(*Cues: Godzilla's Theme - Godzilla Unleashed*)

**Boomstick: Godzilla has 44 known victories, largely due to his insane durability. He's fallen into a volcano, survived a black hole, and tanked a meteorite point-blank... without a scratch.**

"HOW STRONG ARE YOU!?" Ghidorah yelled frustrated

"At this point I have no clue." Godzilla replied casually

"You put the "God" in "Godzilla" man!" Rodan yelled

**_Wiz: But despite popular belief, Godzilla is not invincible. His regeneration takes time, his speed is lacking, and despite having two brains, one in his skull and the other where his tail meets his torso, he's pretty darn clumsy. _**

**Boomstick: Where were you on _that_ one, ass brain?**

All the kaiju laughed. Even Godzilla could admit it was a good joke.

**_Wiz: He officially lost a fight against King Kong and he's even died in four separate films. _**

"So you can die?" Ghidorah asked with relief

"Well duh dumbass." Godzilla said

**Boomstick: But Godzilla's victories definitely outweigh his failures. There's a good reason they call him the "King of the Monsters."**

"Damn right!" Godzilla roared

_(*Godzilla roars*)_

* * *

GAMERA

"I have never heard of this Gamera at any point in my life." Godzilla said

"Its because he is mostly defending humans instead of ya know just stomping around." Mothra replied

"Wait a minute wasn't he the guy who was sent to the moon or something?" Rodan asked

"Oh so that was the rock that hit me on the head when I was on the moon." Ghidorah said making them all look at him

"You were on the moon?" Mothra asked

"Its beautiful to look at earth from there."

(*Cues: The Little Heroes - Gamera The Brave*)

_**Wiz: The year was 1965, the apex of the Space Race. Technology was advancing further and faster than ever before, but no one could've anticipated the bio-engineered marvel hidden beneath the waves.**_

(*Cues: Gamera Guardian of the Universe - An Investigation Ship*)

_**Wiz: Eons ago, the ancient people of Atlantis learned how to construct life and foolishly decided to play God.**_

**Boomstick: But instead of creating something safe like a dog or a bunny, they created giant flying laser-shooting murder birds.**

All the kaiju facelpalm...wing palm? I don't know

(*Cues: Gamera Guardian of the Universe - Gyaos Flies Over*)

**Boomstick: Surprise, surprise, they couldn't be controlled, and they turned 100% of Atlantis into ocean front property.**

_**Wiz: So what was their solution to counter these giant destructive monsters? Why,** ANOTHER **giant destructive monster, of course**_**! **

(*Cues: Gamera Guardain of the Universe - Gamera Appears*)

_(*Gamera roars*)_

"So that is Gamera." Godzilla said intrigued

**_Wiz: Enter Gamera, Guardian of the Universe and Friend to All Children. _**

"Excuse me?" Rodan asked

_Kid 1: Hurry, let's go!_

_Kid 2: He won't harm us. Gamera doesn't hurt people. He likes us._

**Boomstick: "Friend to All Children"? That's a terrible title. How about "Gamera, the flying fire-breathing ninja turtle of doom!"**

**_Wiz: That's... actually not far off. For a 260-foot, 10-thousand ton turtle, Gamera is quite agile. _**

_Gamera spins around on a horizontal bar before flipping through the air and landing on his feet._

**Boomstick: And he sticks it! **

All the kaiju were impressed at Gamera's agility

"Maybe we can learn how to do that from him!" Rodan exclaimed

"That would be cool...if me and Mothra had hands!" Ghidorah deadpanned

(*Cues: Offense & Defense - Gamera 3*)

**Boomstick: His arsenal includes two huge tusks, twin elbow spikes, and a fire breath so strong it can be used underwater, despite being... you know... fire.**

**_Wiz: Technically, it's highly-concentrated plasma, the fourth state of matter. The hottest plasma ever created by man exceeded 3.6 million degrees Fahrenheit. That's hotter than the surface of the sun. Gamera's fire balls can burn through practically anything._**

**Boomstick: And when he's not spitting hot fire, _he fucking eats it!_**

**_Wiz: It's true. A fiery four-course meal can quickly heal and re-energize him._**

"welp...shit" Godzilla said

(*Cues: Operation Rotation - Gamera Vs. Gyaos*)

**Boomstick: Naturally, as a giant turtle monster, he can retract his limbs and head into his shell for extra defense.**

_(Gamera spews jet fire out of the shell)_

**Boomstick/Rodan/Mothra/Ghidorah: And then fire rocket jets out of the holes and freakin' fly?! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!**

"WHATS NEXT" Rodan roared

** And why can't my turtle do that? Some day, Mr. Snappy, some day...**

(*Cues: Offense & Defense - Gamera 3 again*)

_**Wiz: Gamera can fly at speeds breaching Mach 3, over 22 hundred miles per hour. That's faster than the world record-holding SR71 blackbird.**_

"Damn that is fast" Godzilla said

(*Cues: Gamera 2 - Demolition Plans*)

**Boomstick: But how the hell does he know where he's going, and more importantly, how does he not puke his guts out?**

**_Wiz: The Atlanteans built Gamera using mana, an ethereal energy force connecting all things, places, and people. Everything has a finite pool of mana, which can be measured using a... Sega Dreamcast._**

**Boomstick: *sighs* But it still can't play DVD's.**

_**Wiz: A person's mana is dependent on how much influence and authority they possess over others. As Gamera literally holds the world's fate in his claws, his mana levels are off the charts.**_

(*Cues: Gamera 2 - Appearance of Soutai*)

**Boomstick: Gamera can manipulate his mana in combat, which is useful when you've lost your arm and need to give your enemy a kaiju-sized falcon punch.**

(*Cues: Gamera 3 - The Red Lotus Flame*)

_Gamera uses the Vanishing Plasma Fist to defeat Irys._

**Boomstick/Godxilla/Ghidorah: Fuck yeah!**

"That is amazing!" Mothra said in awe

(*Cues: Gamera 2 - Enormous Legion Confirmed*)

**_Wiz: And if Gamera ever runs low on mana, he can summon more from the earth itself. _**

_Gamera uses the Ultimate Plasma Mana Cannon to defeat Legion._

**Boomstick: ...I think he got him. **

"No I think he is gone!" Rodan said slack jawed

(*Cues: Gamera Guardian of the Universe - Gamera in Danger at Mt. Fuji*)

**Boomstick: Gamera is fast enough to catch a missile going Mach 10, capable of flying through outer space, and tough enough to survive a nuclear explosion which leveled the entire city of Sendai.**

_**Wiz: As Sendai is about 152 miles across, this explosion must have yielded nearly 112 megatons of force. **_

**Boomstick: Gamera has a fierce will to fight. No matter how much pain he's in, he'll keep pushing forward for the win.**

**_Wiz: And he's not just determined; he's actually quite brilliant. He tactically seeks to exploit enemy weaknesses and is apparently smart enough to repair an alien spacecraft. _**

"What?" Rodan asked

**Boomstick/Ghidorah: He does machines.**

"Oh thank you" Rodan said

"You're welcome" Ghidorah said

(*Cues: Terror Has Come Ashore - Gamera The Brave*)

**_Wiz: But despite his intelligence, he is not infallible. Gamera's supposedly impenetrable defenses have been pierced before. And remember, Gamera is explicitly the Guardian of Earth, which does not necessarily include humanity. In fact, Gamera fears mankind may one day become the earth's greatest enemy. _**

**Boomstick: I knew he sounded too good to be true. He's a hippie turtle...**

**_Wiz: And yet Gamera has a strange fondness for children. _**

**Boomstick: Umm...**

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Mothra yelled

(*Cues: Gamera - 1969 Theme (Instrumental)*)

**Boomstick *singing*: Gamera! Gamera! He will bring kids to his van! Touch them like no other can! Please don't tell on Gamera! *Stops singing* ...no, really.**

The kaiju sat there slack jawed.

"Okay now that is crossing the line!" Godzilla yelled

**_Wiz: Actually, he's sacrificed his life to save children on multiple occasions, even used his ultimate self-destruct move all for the safety of innocent children. _**

**Boomstick: Oh. That's pretty cool.**

"NO SHIT YOU STUPID HUMAN!" All the kaiju roared

_(*Gamera roars*)_

* * *

The bidding is as followed.

Godzilla-Godzilla and Ghidorah

Gamera-Mothra and Rodan

* * *

DEATH BATTLE

(*Cues: GMK - The God of Destruction Appears*)

**Nearby a large city, Godzilla emerges from the water and roars. Tanks quickly mobilize and as Godzilla approaches the city, fire upon him. Godzilla then stomps on the ground, taking them out instantly, and proceeds to destroy a building and knock away a missile. He roars again when Gamera flies past him, then lands on the ground. The two trade roars. **

"Lets see if Gamera can defeat the king." Ghidorah said interested

**FIGHT!**

(*Cues: Gamera Guardian of the Universe - Air Battle*)

**Godzilla begins to approach Gamera, who picks up and throws a small building at him. Godzilla is unfazed and continues as Gamera unleashes his fire breath. Afterward, he proceeds to swing both of his hands at Godzilla and strikes him with his head. Godzilla then grabs onto Gamera and slams him into a building twice, the first push damaging it and the second knocking it over. Godzilla then grapple and tosses Gamera over him, knocking him into another small building on his stomach. Godzilla backs up and fires his Atomic Breath upon Gamera, then fires upon**** more of the city, turning it into a flaming wreck. **

"Damn Godzilla you don't give a fuck!" Rodan yelled

(*Cues: Gamera vs Gyaos - Gamera Guardian of the Universe*)

**The fire then dissipates, as Gamera absorbs it. He fires off three fireballs, all of which strike Godzilla. Godzilla then strikes the ground with his tail twice, then proceeds to do his jump kick, with his tail dragging across the ground. Gamera backs up to no avail as Godzilla lands it and then lands on him, slamming his back into the ground. Godzilla roars and then prepares to stomp when Gamera retracts his head into his shell. Godzilla strikes the ground with his foot, then turns his head in confusion at what happened. He backs up when Gamera's shell begins spinning and then flies into the air. Godzilla roars, then is struck from behind by the spinning shell. **

"I forgot he could do that" Mothra said

**Rain begins to pour and thunder strikes as Godzilla roars once again and fires his beam multiple times at his flying opponent to no avail. Gamera flies toward Godzilla, who catches him, then flies backward out of his grip. He flies toward Godzilla again, who once again catches him, but this time fires jets from his back holes and grips Godzilla with his hands. Godzilla is lifted off of the ground, grabbing onto the shell, as the two begin flying into the air. The two roar, then Godzilla begins firing Atomic Breath multiple times to no avail. The two eventually reach space, with Godzilla floating helplessly as Gamera circles around him. He grabs onto Godzilla's sides from his back and then flies downward towards Earth. The two breach the atmosphere and are back in the rainy skies. Godzilla's back spikes begin attracting lightning and he uses that power to create a Nuclear Pulse, knocking Gamera off of him. Gamera falls towards the water below, slowing his fall drastically by spinning in his shell, before going into the water. Godzilla then uses his Atomic Breath to slow down his fall before crashing into the water. **

The kaiju lean in.

(*Cues: Baragon's Theme - Godzilla Unleashed*)

**Both emerge from the water roaring, then grab each other by their hands. Gamera strikes Godzilla with his head, but Godzilla responds by biting Gamera's left hand. He tears it off with little effort, with Gamera reeling backward in pain, as Godzilla spits it out. Gamera then absorbs the planet's mana as Godzilla prepares to fire his Atomic Breath. Gamera then opens his chest to fire his Ultimate Plasma Mana Cannon, which hits Godzilla before he can use his own blast. The blast is so devastating that it goes through a bridge, destroying the whole thing. Godzilla then roars as he is enveloped in it. **

**Gamera then stands in the water, his green blood pouring out of the socket, where his left arm once was. He overlooks the destroyed bridge and roars. **

"D-Did you lose?" Ghidorah asked shocked

"I think I did" Godzilla said surprised as well

(*Cues: Gamera vs Gyaos - Gamera: Guardian of the Universe again*)

**However, Godzilla emerges from the water behind him only much bigger, bleeding after surviving the attack.**

All the Mothra, Rodan, and Ghidorah now had more fear of Godzilla then ever before. If he could survive an attack like that what else could he do.

** He roars as lightning strikes again, Gamera looks back, then Godzilla grabs onto Gamera. Gamera retreats into his shell and tries to use his Fireball Ejection Suicide as one last attempt to kill Godzilla, but Godzilla throws him straight into the air over him. His spikes then turn red as he fires his Spiral Atomic Breath, which strikes Gamera's shell's back. The beam eventually pierces the shell and Gamera is then obliterated, with a few pieces of his shell scattering into the water below, Godzilla roars. **

**KO! **

**Godzilla roars as whatever is left of Gamera is now deep in the water and out of sight.**

* * *

RESULTS

(*Cues: Godzilla! - Godzilla (2014) again*)

**Boomstick: Add "Master of the Cullinary Arts" to his title, 'cuz Godzilla just made turtle soup!**

"It looks over cooked if you ask me" Mothra said

**_Wiz: Gamera may have held the speed advantage, but Godzilla's sheer size and power won this bout. _**

**Boomstick: He's nine times heavier! Plus, while Gamera tanked a city-busting nuke and almost died, Godzilla tanked a similar explosion from a meteorite and didn't even flinch.**

_**Wiz: Gamera's shell was once pierced by Viras, a physically weaker foe. There's no doubt Godzilla could overpower this giant turtle. **_

**Boomstick: Hell, he's strong enough to match goddamn Thor, and since Godzilla's atomic breath is composed of pure radiation, _not fire_, Gamera could not feed off of it.**

"You fought the God of Thunder?" Ghidorah asked

"I don't remember ever doing that." Godzilla replied

_**Wiz: But most importantly, Gamera has a history of winning through retreating. He usually takes one round to analyze his foe and another to win the day. On paper, this sounds like a smart idea. **_

**Boomstick: But unfortunately for Gamera, Godzilla don't play like that. **

"MY WING!" Ghidorah yelled as he saw his future

**Looks like Godzilla put Gamera through living... shell.**

All the Kaiju groan at the pun.

**_Wiz: The winner is Godzilla._**

* * *

"Well what did you guys think?" Zex asked

"It was interesting, are there any more of us fighting?" Mothra asked

"Yes there is one more. Mecha-Godzilla vs The Dragon Zord!" Zex said as he popped out of existence

* * *

_**Hope y'all enjoyed! Took me a bit to get this chapter out but hey I did it. Also I used a computer for this one! finally was able to get one even if it was for a short amount of time. Anyway see y'all around!**_


End file.
